releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
George Nery
George Nery was an Earl and the Lord of the Rock Ridge family. He wanted to assume the post of the lord of Redwater City and run the Central Region. Appearance Personality Background Chronology In his mansion in Rock Ridge, George, Guye Yurianne and half of the feudal nobles around the Redwater City had gathered to talk about how Roland Wimbledon had taken away all the power of the Willow Town Lord and occupied his domain, which implies that he is seriously planning to abolish the noble's feudal power and just reserve their titles. As they were discussing what they could do to resist the Western Region army snow powder weapon, George offered a solution. He revealed that as powerful the snow powder weapon was, it has some flaws, as it can only be used in an open space, and that in confined environment, like Delta castle, its power is limited. He told them that when Roland Wimbledon arrives at Redwater City, he'll definitely live in the castle. And as only a few guards can live there, so as long as they can arrange more men there, they'll be in an advantageous position. He keep saying that although Lord Delta would not agree to cooperate with them, they can still send their people trough the secret paths which lead to the outer city area. Once they seize Roland, they will have the situation under control, as his army won't dare to put his life at risk and even force his army to retreat. Then once the news spreads, the other nobles will definitely side with them. Guye then said that since Roland is not a real king yet, they can select another Wimbledon, who believes in aristocracies and follows the traditions, as the king. George then told them that they all will benefit from this, and to choose from losing everything or glorifying their family. After they chose him, he told them to put some of their reliable knights under his command and to wait for their next coarse of action.Chapter 862 When the fleets of Roland Wimbledon arrived at the pier of Redwater City, Earl Delta led the nobles outside the city gate and greeted Roland in the suburb. He and Guye Yurianne were among them. They discussed a bit about Roland and how their preparation were going. Guye told him that he had already sent 51 men to the castle, and that in two days, he can send the rest of them. Then they talked several times what Roland would do after he entered Redwater City. Believing that it would take several days for Roland to reach an agreement with Earl Delta, and that it would take another few days before the news spread and the other nobles responded to it, during that time period, George could fill the secret paths with a sufficient number of his people without being noticed. Then when the bell at midnight tolled, their men would rush into the castle altogether. The snow powder weapon would be useless, and that they will have had more people than they needed and that they were in a favorable geographical position, it would be impossible for Roland to escape. As Earl Delta and Roland finally walked to him, he greeted him and told him that the Rock Ridge has the most fragrant tea and fruit wine, and that it'll be his great honor if Roland could pay a visit. He was surprise by Roland reply and felt a little restless, as Roland's smile seemed to be weird and he could not tell the reason, but he could not help feeling an ineffable chill looming over his heart. Nothing less, everything was going as planned and better yet, even a little exceeded his expectation, as Roland's army did not rush into Redwater City. Instead, they were stationed in the pier area in the suburb and Roland was followed by less than 100 guards. When they lived in the castle, only about 20 guards would be able to guard outside his bedroom. As night fell, he attended the banquet at the Lakeside Villa, as in addition to Roland Wimbledon's action, he had to also keep an eye on those nobles who supported the Lord of Redwater City. After the Roland showed up in the dining hall, George could not help frowning, as all of those guards around Roland turned out to be women.Chapter 863 Abilities Relationships Allies Guye Yurianne Enemies Roland Wimbledon Earl Delta Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nobles Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists